The River Runs Deep
by In This Style
Summary: Torn to pieces inside, Hermione has only been hiding her depression. Her father is dead, and she seeks desperate measures to bring him back to her, ones that include the risk of death. Although, what she did not know was that her deepest desire was something deeper than returning her father, yet it was not love but something far worse, leading her to her and Harry's ultimate fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on here and I am really excited! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! It will be a chaptered fic, not sure how long just yet. I know there isn't much suspense yet, but I hope that you will want to continue reading to know what will happen next!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

xXx

She ran as fast as she could. She ducked below the looming branches, and she dodged the huge trunks of the many trees. He was in pursuit of her, and she could not let him catch her, or she will fail immediately. The sharp wind blew her brown, bushy hair behind her head and she could hear him laughing close behind her.

She turned to her right and passed a little stump where a tree had used to be growing, but its life had obviously been sadly cut short.

'_Poor tree,' _she thought and continued dashing away from that tall man.

She had lapped the woods many times before, but her legs were growing feebler by every second that passed by, and she knew she had to make the alternate choice so she could win this battle. The man's laughter was warm and bubbly as it came nearer. She sucked in a huge breath and jumped from her position and faced the incoming man.

Her little legs brought her body up to the man as she shot up from the hard ground and was able to spring upon him. Her force knocking him to the ground floor and he landed with a loud thumping noise. She had venom in her eyes as she stared at the man below her and he laughed heartily at her. His hands went to her sides and began tickling her hardly. The venom disappeared and she laughed with him as tears leapt from her eyes from her laughter and giddiness.

"I w-w-w-on," she stuttered out joyously from her giggles.

"You always do Hermione," her father said happily. "Help your old dad up now, huh."

Hermione giggled and she hopped off of her father and reached her hand out to help him on his feet again. Her father pretended that he had trouble doing so, causing Hermione to be filled with giddiness at his silliness.

"Oh goodness, I'm getting old," her father groaned. He was finally on his feet and Hermione held his hand as they walked through the woods together. Her family had a summer cabin in the woods where they would spend part of the summer holidays. It was quaint and roomy; it always had a warm feeling to it, of which Hermione enjoyed immensely. Her mother went out into the small town nearby since she said she forgot something important at home, to which she seemed extremely worried about. Hermione figured it might have been band aids since there was a red spot on her mother's shorts.

Hermione brought a wicked grin upon her face, bent down to pick up a random stick on the ground of the woods, and she turned her body towards her father.

"Wigglywoogly!" She shouted and her father made a fake scared noise. "That makes you ticklish!"

Her father laughed and laughed, but what he did not reveal to Hermione was that he was actually feeling very ticklish, and it caused him to be nervous. These things would always occur, but he swore that he would never tell anyone.

Hermione was very amused by her father's reaction and finally settled down and tossed the stick away and seized her father's hand and they kept walking onwards together. Hermione grinned to herself. She enjoyed these trips to the cabin greatly; she could actually have fun with her father, and not pretend otherwise in front of the other children at school. She wanted to be a cool eleven year old, and not be called the bookworm by everyone anymore. She does read all the time, but the way the say it to her is as though it is distasteful on their tongues. She did not want to be called worse, and be laughed at by her peers, so these summers were special to her.

Together she and her father passed by that stump again, except this time; a peculiar looking, brown tawny owl was perched upon it. Hermione's eyes creased together as she looked at it. It tilted its head to the side while facing her and uttered out a little noise. Hermione jabbed her father in his arm and made him look at the owl. He jumped in shock.

"Stay away from it, Hermione," her father warned.

"But Dad, it seems harmless. Oh can't I touch it, please!" Hermione insisted with a puppy-dog face. Normally her father could not resist her pouty lip.

"Just come with me, Hermione," her father pleaded, and she gave in and gripped his hand, but she was still saddened that her pouty face did not work on him this time. Then they headed back to the cabin where her mother was waiting for them, most likely to hear about her latest adventure with her father and the new spells she casted on him. They approached the cabin door and her father held it open for her.

They stepped inside and Hermione began calling for her mother and yelling about how she tackled her father again.

"Hermione," she heard her mother call back suddenly. "Please come into the living room, now."

Hermione was stunned by the tone of voice her mother had, an emotionless monotone. But, her curiosity overwhelmed her and she entered in the cabin's tiny, yet cozy, living room.

Inside, her mother was seated on the couch and standing in the middle of the room was another strange looking woman. This woman oddly wore an emerald green cloak, had her hair tied in a super tight bun with a pointed hat on top of it, and glasses perched on her nose.

"Hello Miss. Granger, I am Professor McGonagall," she said and she reached out her hand for Hermione to shake.

_xXx  
_

_5 Years Later_

"I can't believe this is already your sixth year, Hermione, oh how the time has flown," her mother said sadly. and she enveloped Hermione in another hug. "If only your father was here to see this."

Her mother's eyes then filled with unwanted tears. Thoughts about her father had never left Hermione's head since she found out. His smile invaded her imagination all the time, and she just wished that she had seen him one last time, and told him how much he meant to her. Her breathing grew shallow as she took in shorter breaths.

"Oh mum!" she cried with her own eyes filled to the brim with those salty tears. "Why can't he be back? Why did he have to go?"

"Oh, Hermione! I miss him so much too, and I'm so sorry that he's not here for you. I just wish he was here my darling girl," her mother wept as she pet her daughter's bushy hair, which had never fully changed over the years. She buried her face in her hands and her brunette hair swept in front of her face, but she was able to lift her head up again. "Who else would fix my patient's smiles to make them perfect."

Hermione's face drooped and her jaw twitched. Her mother kept weeping out her sorrows, and she squeezed her daughter closer and tighter to her body than before. Hermione laid her head on top of her mother's silky and smooth hair and breathed in the scent unwillingly. She could tell that her mother has barely showered since that horrible day. She was barely able to garner her strength, and she knew her mother was way too fragile.

Her father was always the boulder that could protect her and her mother from anything that could ever happen.

Except this.

xXx

The familiar smell of the smoke of the Hogwarts Express filled Hermione's tiny nostrils. She took a step away from the brick wall she had just run through in order to make room for more incoming students. Her throat swelled a bit at the thought of her mother being alone for such a long time. She and her mother needed each other. But, Harry needed her, she needed her studies, her mother was in no danger, unlike Harry is. Yet, most of all, she needed her father alive.

Her father gone and not seeing her off brought more tears to her brown eyes. She remembered those innocent days before she knew she was a witch and how she and her father would have mini adventures in the woods together. The memories of how they frolicked would never cease to bring happiness in her eyes. The pair of them would pretend they had magic, and weird things would always occur to them. Sometimes, when Hermione truly believe she possessed those powers, what she wanted, would happen. Her father would always be amazed in more ways than she actually knew. It always made her happier than she already was at that point in the day. The children at school, before she knew she was a witch, would always bring her down, and yet her father was there to return the smile to her face. But, those days were too far gone.

She hadn't even been there when he died.

She closed her eyes and hid her tears for a moment to clear them away and erase the emotions. She had to remain strong; she had to show everyone that she could do it.

The train whistled its warning blow and she hurried to the train while wiping off estranged tears. She had to attend to her Prefect duties.

xXx

The crisp pages of _Hogwarts A History_ called to her and she opened up the book and its musty aroma encompassed the whole room. She reminisced about those times over the summer holidays where she would read passages of the book to her father, and he would be wrapped up in Bathilda Bagshot's words. She clutched the book to her stomach and cried.

**xXx  
**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Please story alert, review or favorite, it would mean a ton to me! It would also help me get the next chapter on here sooner!  
**

**-In this Style XOXO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those that have read the first chapter and the three people that reviewed. It means a lot, and I hope that we can get more reviews this chapter?**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

xXx

Chapter 2

The wind was so cold and it blew over his sharp shoulders, almost like a soft whisper. The fog blocked all of the incoming lampposts, so that he could only see a slight glimmer of light. His briefcase was getting very heavy all of a sudden, as though bricks suddenly entered inside his tiny, leather, brown briefcase. He dreadfully despised walking through this awful area during the nighttime; it always caused him to become terribly nervous. So many dangers lurked throughout the night. The lights would flicker on and off, people would come out of their homes yelling at neighbors, friends and their own children, and suspicious activity was known to take place in certain alleys. Today, he stupidly decided to walk to the train station, which was a tad far from his home, but he had plenty of time to walk. He figured that today would be beautiful, and his doctor recommended that he exercise his body more often. His dental office was in the city, far from his town, so he had to constantly take the train. His wife decided that today would be her day off, and she needed the car at home since she wished to run some errands.

He suddenly wished that he had driven instead of walked, he felt foolish. He felt his briefcase slipping from his arm, and the handle immediately tore from the briefcase, and the contents spilled on the streets. He outwardly groaned and bent to the ground to gather his belongings quickly. His patient's files were spilled all over the street and the whispery wind kept blowing it around. His back was feeble and it was hard for him to keep standing up and get the rest of the papers.

Suddenly, his back went out and he fell on the ground. After all those years playing around with his daughter, this is when he crumbles.

He lay motionless on the sidewalk for a few minutes until he was finally able to get off of the ground. He grabbed a nearby lamppost and pulled himself up. He leaned against it and breathed slowly as he closed his eyes, not hearing the footsteps behind him.

Before he knew it, there was a flash of green, and he was gone from the world.

xXx

The scribble of the quill flew over the parchment in a rush. He had left his assignment to the last minute again, but he always got perfect marks. So, it did not matter to him. It was a Slughorn assignment nonetheless, and that man absolutely adored him, as expected.

He looked to his left and saw a mysterious ripple in the air. The chair that was behind the ripple was blocked right down the middle. The ripple was gold and ran straight through the air. It confused him greatly and he reached out to it, but it disappeared as soon as it came. The Slytherin common room remained the same, and he left the ripple off as a mistake in eyesight. Yet, his eyesight is perfect, so it was a mistake by another's magic.

The ripple he had seen seemed as though it was a failed magic attempt. He wanted to find that person, especially if it was a follower of his, and correct them. He had to remind himself that it did not matter.

xXx

The incoming first years ran past Hermione and knocked her books to the ground. She groaned and reached down to pick them all up in a hurry. She needed to get to the library, her research needed to commence. Her goal was a longshot, but she was determined to succeed. She had to.

She opened the doors to the library and entered quickly. Madame Pince looked up from a book and gave her a stern nod as a greeting. Hermione nodded back cautiously. She approached Madame Pince and handed her the Restricted Section slip that she had gotten Professor Slughorn to fill out for her. He seemed to like her, and a little fibbing of extra Potion research made him rather joyful. And, anyway, a Potion could be what she was looking for. Madame Pince gave her a nod of approval and she entered the Restricted Section.

She scanned the book titles quickly until finding one that entranced her eyes. She snatched it off the shelf and began hungrily reading the pages, falling slowly into one of her private ecstasies.

After she soared through the book, searching hopelessly for the answer, she failed to find it, and she charged for the next possible book that could contain the answer.

She read and she read these insightful books. It was a Saturday, and she felt free to waste her time. She came upon a Potions book, _Moste Potente Potions, _that she remembered reading during her second year for the Polyjuice Potion. She figured that she may as well try this book. It is possible that there is some potion that could possibly help her.

She scrolled through the book, passing by potions that would be of no assistance. Her eyes then looked on one that she was searching for, and she could not believe her eyes. After the dozens of books she read, the first thing that would help just had to be a potion.

This one was named Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula. She had never seen anything like it, and her rational mind made her believe that it was impossible, yet she was stupefied. If there was anything to get her father back, this was worth a shot. She needed him back in her life, and she wanted revenge upon the wizard or wizard that caused the green light to touch his body, making his life quickly flicker away.

xXx

She read aloud to herself in the common room off of _Moste Potente Potions, _"Mix one mashed crocodile's heart with two crushed Griffin claws, heat on medium for five minutes, then add twelve black beetle eyes and crushed Graphorn Horn."

She yawned and carefully re-read the extremely complex potion over again. She could not fail, or even make one mistake while making this Potion. The fate of her father lay in her hands. When he is back, and she is in his arms once more, he will be able to tell her who did this to him, and then she would be able to seek her vengeance against that witch or wizard. The only clue she had as to who had caused her father's death, was that he or she must be a Death Eater, no other witch or wizard would dare cast _Avada Kedavra _on another soul_. _ She wanted to make sure that whoever cast the curse would die, just like her father.

She had spent weeks gathering the ingredients, stealthily stealing them from Snape cupboards, and when possible finding them around Hogwart's grounds, or purchasing the ingredients from other students. She needed this.

**xXx  
**

**Thank you for reading, please sign up for story alert, and review!**

**Love,  
**

**In This Style XOXOXOO  
**

**Next chapter will be much longer, I promise!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this story! It means a ton! I hope you enjoy! Yes I changed the title, as this used to be called Desperate.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the Library, researching the Graphorn horn and how she could possibly get it in her possession. She also had _Moste Potente Potions_ opened up next to her as a guide, yet she was nervous that someone unwanted would come by and see what she was up to. No one untrustworthy was allowed to know that she was stealing from Professor Snape's stores. It was too dangerous, and she could get into severe amounts of trouble with Snape. He hated her and her friends enough already. She could clearly remember the day he called her an '_insufferable know-it-_all' in her third year when he was substituting for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her thirteen year old-self was practically brought to tears at that atrocious comment, but Ron - sweet Ron - defended her immediately, causing him to receive an unwanted detention. He truly made her happy that day, even though they just fought for most of the rest of their third year.

The library was very quiet and few people were doing work or studying, and Madam Pince appeared wrapped up in another book. Hermione continued reading the book on Graphorns, when she felt a tap on her shoulder

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Luna Lovegood abruptly asked her.

"Oh, hello, Luna, I'm just doing a bit of research, that's all," Hermione answered a tad reproachfully. She and Luna had never been close, but she considered her somewhat of a friend. Her personality was quite unlike her own, but Luna was a very good person with good intentions.

"You look very tired, Hermione, have the nargles been bugging you?" Luna asked with her doe-like eyes widened, and Hermione almost wanted to scold her for talking about nonsensical things.

"No, no nargles," Hermione answered and inwardly rolled her eyes. There is absolutely no such thing as a nargle. Of course, the most annoying creature Luna always talks about is the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, so Hermione thought she would be able to deal with the mention of Nargles or even Wrackspurts.

"Oh, _Moste Potente Potions!_ What are you going to brew?" Luna asked intrusively, and Hermione pretended like she did not hear Luna. Yet, Luna helped herself and opened up to the page in the book that Hermione had dogtagged. "Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula?"

Luna scanned the potion and read what it entails quickly. Hermione looked at the girl curiously as she looked wondrously onto the pages, as if the pages held a secret. Luna's hands drifted across the pages, and it seemed as though hope was soaring straight through her.

"It looks absolutely amazing, except very difficult. Are you sure you can manage this?" Luna asked desperately.

"Indeed it is Miss. Lovegood," A voice drawled from behind them, and both of the girls turned around to see Professor Snape looming right behind them. "And, might I inquire Miss. Granger, as to how you are procuring these ingredients, which no mere student could possible obtain on their own accord?"

"Oh, Professor, I'm-," Hermione started to say before she was interrupted by her Professor.

"Perhaps stealing from my stores? I'm no fool Miss. Granger. The ingredients that were stolen are part of the ingredients for Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula."

"It just might be mere coincidence," Hermione countered against his completely true accusation.

"Perhaps," Snape drawled. "But if one slip of my finger drops Veritaserum into your morning juice, the truth will all come spilling out. You won't be able to contain the truth."

Hermione unnoticeably gulped silently and Snape finally left the two girls alone. Luna stared at Hermione worriedly with her large eyes. Hermione lifted her eyebrows at her as if she was urging Luna to say something to her.

"I can help you if you'd like," Luna offered. "Get the rest of the ingredients for you, so you don't have to deal with Professor Snape. He's probably the kind of teacher that feeds students Blibbering Humdingers for detention instead of scrubbing cauldrons the muggle way. Of course, I've never had detention with him."

Luna looked dreamily off and she pondered to herself an exact replica of a Severus Snape detention.

"That's very kind Luna, and I only need one more ingredient, so it's not necessary," Hermione responded.

"Oh, what is it?" Luna asked excitedly. "I hope not a Wrackspurt, they're invisible, and I've tried to catch one before, but I could only hear it zooming around."

"Um not Wrackspurts, Luna, but a Graphorn horn," Hermione muttered.

"I have some, right on me!" Luna said, and she was practically jumping for joy.

"W-wait, what? How?" Hermione demanded in an excited tone.

"They're known to be good luck, don't you know that," Luna said, "I always carry some with me, and extras in case I lose some. My father always sends me two every month." Luna then reached inside her book bag and pulled out a freshly polished Graphorn horn and she handed it right to Hermione.

"Wow, thanks Luna," Hermione said flabbergasted.

"But, there's just one thing, I would like to work on this potion with you and would I be able to have a sip of the potion when it is done, do you mind, Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Of course you can Luna, of course," Hermione responded, "It was really really kind of you to give me this horn, you didn't have to do that."

"So have you started brewing?" Luna asked excitedly.

"No, I was hoping to get all the ingredients first you know," Hermione lied, and Luna nodded her head. Hermione had already failed the potion before, and she did not feel the need to release that information.

"Well you have them now. Where should we meet to make this potion?"

"Outside the Room of Requirement, we could use that room, so no one disturbs us or gets suspicious. How about after all classes tomorrow?" Hermione suggested.

Luna agreed to the plans and informed Hermione that she had to depart, for there was a bit of a Wrackspurt problem in her dormitory, so it was imperative for her to take care of it soon.

Hermione thought that help would not be a problem. She did not have to tell Luna what she wanted to use the potion for, just as Luna did not have to tell her.

xXx

The January sun was setting through the window of the Room of Requirement. It had been three and a half months since Luna had started working on the potion with Hermione. They had failed together three times already, buy they will not lose hope, and they kept in their minds that the potion will work. Starting it, Hermione knew that it would be difficult, but failing four times—that's just absurd. Her skills must be fading; she must just not be good at potions. An Outstanding in this subject means nothing at all.

According to Hermione's studies, this is a truly advanced potion that was rarely ever attempted. Who wouldn't want to have their desires? It did warn that the outcome of the potion could be not as expected. Her research said that if it was brewed incorrectly, it could become a deadly poison, it could bring nightmares every night, or worst of all, it could be like a Dementor's kiss. That effect would only happen if you drank it as the wrong color, but sometimes it could be the right color and be pure poison to the body. The thought to endure the Dementor's kiss made Hermione shudder. She and Luna had been lucky, the times they have attempted, the color turned out wrong and they knew immediately not to trust it. The colors they got together were orange, silver, and purple, when they in fact needed a nice, bright teal.

Though Hermione never said it to Luna, she had failed the potion before she and Luna decided to work together. She had gotten the Graphorn horn from a suspicious looking student, but it was worth it. Yet, her potion that time had turned a blood red. As she was throwing it out, the potion melted the garbage container away, so she managed to get most of it in the cauldron without touching it. She had copied what she did down, and she was able to sell the potion and the steps to the Weasley Twins on the account that they would not use it to harm anyone (a Slytherin), and that it would only be used for a simple prank. Normally, she would not have done this, but she needed the extra funds for more potion ingredients. The twins did promise her that it would go into good use.

Hermione's research on Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula earned many results. There have been thousands of attempts on it, and only thirty recorded successes, including the person who invented the potion. That gave Hermione and Luna very slim chances on this potion to actually work. The man who invented Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula, was coincidentally aiming for a Melting Solution, which in Hermione's first failure, had created. His name was Sir Nicholas Worthington, a man whose greatest desire was to marry the girl of his dreams, a girl that existed in his head, and it happened. None of the books revealed too much about what happens after the potion is consumed, as to how one achieves their greatest desire. Hermione had her theories, but they were most likely incorrect.

She would not admit it to anyone, but she felt a tad nervous that it would never work. That she would never see her father living again. That she would never achieve the revenge she so desperately needed. It was unlike her to want revenge, she did not understand it herself, but this was her father, an unarmed muggle, murdered with the Killing Curse. A low and dirty act only fit for a Death Eater, or rather, the Dark Lord himself.

Luna had not given hope on this potion, and remained completely optimistic about the ordeal. She would drift around happily as she made the potion with Hermione, yet she was still very concentrated on it. Hermione, no matter how weird she originally thought Luna was, she was very glad to have her as a partner. Also, selfishly, she liked having Luna as a partner since her father kept sending them ingredients. Luna had told him it was for a school project, and he, of course, believed her. Hermione was surprised that _The Quibbler_ probably earned so much money. She assumed that people read it to be amused by her father's foolishness.

The hours of the night wore on as the girls worked strenuously on the potion. They were not giving up this time. Luna stared as Hermione took the final counterclockwise stroke. After that, the book said that the potion would turn from a sickly green, immediately to a bright teal in a matter of seconds. They squeezed their eyes shut and Luna started to count out-loud, backwards from five, which was the amount of seconds the potion book said:

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Hermione sighed and opened her eyes the same time as Luna. Luna shrieked a noise of giddiness. Inside the cauldron, it only proved that the girls succeeded in making this potion. Hermione's mouth opened in pure shock.

"We did it," she uttered, "I think."

"It's amazing, I can finally -, wait, what do you mean I think," Luna said, having started from pure giddiness to curiosity in one second.

"I read up on this potion, and with it being teal, it still failed. It could be a poison, Luna, I don't want you drinking it," Hermione said flatly. What was she thinking, starting this potion? She was just too, too—

"I'm drinking it Hermione," Luna stated and she reached to the cauldron, poured a cup, and drank the potion as fast as she possibly could, so Hermione could not stop her. She wanted this, not just for her, but for her father as well.

"Luna!" Hermione shrieked as she leapt towards the blonde girl. Luna shrugged and Hermione and Luna waited for something to happen. For a slow minute nothing did. Luna had her eyes closed in a way that made Hermione know Luna really wanted this. Hermione bit on her lips in anxiousness that it would not work at all, or that Luna would just drop dead.

Hermione noticed a flicker to her right side and so she turned that way. A ripple was forming in the middle of the air. Luna, as if noticing it through her closed eyes, opened them and stared. The ripple was growing larger, until it was a gaping hole in the middle of the room.

"It's calling me to it," Luna said dreamily.

"What?" Hermione spluttered. She tried to grab Luna back, but Luna kept going onward. "I don't think you should!"

"Let me go, Hermione," Luna requested softly. After a deep, condensed breath, Luna jumped straight through the gaping hole, and out of Hermione's sight. The hole sealed up, and the room was back to normal, yet Hermione still stared, as though it was still there.

xXx

Hermione had burst out of the Room of Requirement and ran to the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office. Luna could be anywhere at all, even in another universe, or time. Hermione had to do something.

No one else was in the hallway at this hour, and the gargoyle stared blankly at her. She groaned in dismay. Who would even be awake at this time? She and Luna had lost track of the time, they always had worked late into the night each night they worked on this stupid potion. Where did it bring Luna, if only there was some sort of mention in all those books she read for this.

Hermione sat down near the gargoyle and began to think only about the stupid potion. She wondered what Luna could be doing now, since she sure was not coming back any time soon. Also, why hadn't Voldemort used this? Does he not know of it? Hermione did not know why she was thinking of Voldemort of all people, he just came to her mind all of a sudden. It seemed plausible that he would want this potion, could immortality be granted from it? It definitely would be a better solution than horcruxes.

Hermione shook her head, it made no sense as to why she should be thinking about Voldemort, of all people, at a time like this.

She let out a loud shriek, attracting attention of pounding footsteps that were heading her way.

Professor Minerva McGonagall burst down the hallway in her sleeping robes. She scowled as she walked but Hermione only stared at the incoming woman.

"Miss. Granger! What is all that racket?" She demanded.

"A student is missing!" Hermione yelled with tears streaming out of her eyes, and McGonagall's eyes grew immediately worried.

"Who?" She requested in a second.

"Luna Lovegood!" She shrieked. "It's all my fault!"

"Come with me immediately," The professor ordered sternly as she walked towards the gargoyle. "Chocolate Cauldrons." The gargoyle nodded its head and turned, uncovering the staircase to the Headmaster's office. She urged Hermione to follow her and the two walked up the stair case. When they reached the top McGonagall knocked loudly on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," his voice called out. McGonagall entered, followed by Hermione. Hermione was not surprised to see Harry in there, as he had told her earlier that this was the day of his third lessons with Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, Miss. Granger reported to me that Luna Lovegood has gone missing, but she did not tell me why. Go ahead Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall announced and Hermione drew a few steps closer to Professor Dumbledore and Harry with her tears still strewn across her face.

"Well, you see sir, Luna and I were brewing a potion in the Room of Requirement. She drank it and went through this gaping hole that appeared in the middle of the room and disappeared before I could stop her," Hermione cried out. Professor McGonagall put a comforting arm on Hermione's back.

"We have to find her!" Harry shouted out suddenly.

"Calm down Harry," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "Now tell me Hermione, what potion were you making."

"Pocula Humeros Imis Póstula," she said close to a whisper. She had hoped she could avoid confessing to making this potion. Through her research, she had learned that only the most desperate wizards and witches attempted concocting it. Hermione would not classify Luna as that, but herself….

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said, "Then there is no need to worry."

"W-what," Hermione stuttered, completely baffled. No need to worry! That's completely absurd, Hermione thought, Luna could be anywhere in the world.

"No need to worry!" Harry yelled, like he had just read Hermione's mind, "You're bonkers!"

"Calm down Harry, she will be back among us. That hole is normal for that potion," Professor Dumbledore reassured. "Miss. Lovegood will be back with us soon. You will miss her, but I believe the maximum amount of time that she will be gone is a week."

"But, sir, can't we search for her," Hermione begged. She would not be able to rest until Luna is safe and sound in Hogwarts.

"No," he said flatly. "She's fine, and is getting her desire."

"Professor!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Albus, can't we search for the girl," Professor McGonagall finally said.

"Again, she's fine," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Now I recommend that you all return to your beds, the quicker you sleep, the quicker she will be back. She's safe and is getting her dreams.

xXx

Hermione had not been able to rest for almost a week. Last Friday was when Luna disappeared and it was now Thursday of the next week. Word of Luna's disappearance spread through the school ridiculously fast, but no one knew that Hermione was to blame. Professor Dumbledore had to even make an announcement that Luna will only be gone for a week, maximum, to calm the school down. Even Professor Snape had been suspicious.

A week was almost up, and Hermione's nerves had been flying everywhere. If Luna did not come back within twenty-four hours, Hermione would look for her with Harry. They had already agreed on this right after they were sent out of Dumbledore's office last week. They were also going to plan to see if Ron or Neville wanted to come along with them.

She got up from her bed, which she was not able to sleep in, and headed downstairs. The Great Hall was loud and boisterous as always, but Hermione remained quiet, her thoughts lingering on Luna. Her bacon felt tasteless on her tongue. Nothing had tasted good since Luna disappeared. Guilt lingered through her body, if she could have only accepted that her father was gone. This was like it was Hermione's last punishment. She turned her fork around with the bacon perched on top and forced herself to swallow it down. Normally, bacon was one of her favorites, but this week she could not handle everything.

The doors to the Great Hall opened slightly and a girl with long blonde hair dashed inside, and Hermione could not believe her eyes. Hermione watched her as she ran to the Ravenclaw table, the girl, noticing Hermione's stare waved back happily and she started to eat her food. Hermione tapped Harry and Ron on their shoulders, since she was sitting next to them, and she pointed to the girl. Their mouths gaped open and they fought their way to the Ravenclaw table. Neville, noticing, followed them in a rush.

"Luna, where have you been, I've been so worried out of my mind!" Hermione cried, beating the others to the punch, as tears built up around her eyes.

"Don't you read the Quibbler," Luna responded, astonished.

"No, I don't think many people do here either," Hermione responded, crying.

"Well, if you did, you would have seen that me and my father, well, we found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" Luna announced excitedly. Hermione's mouth gaped open, capturing an unreal creature was entirely impossible. Yet, her mind drifted to thoughts of the potion. This must have been Luna's desire. The potion must have created a species.

"That's amazing Luna," Neville said, while the others could not find their voices to say anything.

"It is, and it really is such a sweet creature. My dad published the story in the Quibbler, and sales have gone up! Dad has been able to hire another person to help him. It's fantastic," Luna gushed. "It's all thanks to you and the potion, Hermione."

Luna stood up and hugged her tightly, and the boys surrounded them in a group hug, that was needed for the five of them. Then, another redhead came over and forced herself in the middle of the group hug to hug Luna as she was crying too.

xXx

"Drink it now Hermione, what are you waiting for?" Luna said.

"I just, I'm not sure, it's, what if it doesn't work for me, I'm just not so competent with this potion, even though it worked for you," Hermione stated.

"It's alright," she said with her eyes wide. Hermione gulped and she finally dunked the teal potion into her mouth. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her tummy, and she closed her eyes. A sound erupted in the middle of the Room of Requirement. The gaping hole was forming and instead of sucking, it was blowing out.

Hermione had no desire to walk towards it, instead she stared, waiting, waiting for her father to come through. She needed to exact revenge on whoever did this to him. She needed answers.

Yet, what she did not know was that, there was no way to fully bring back the dead. Only through other things could you actually see them, and the spirit of the potion disliked doing this to the poor girl. Her father was not drawn out of the gaping hole, but someone much younger.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Please review!  
**

**Love  
**

**In this Style XOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AND MUST READ OR YOU WILL BE CRUCIOED BY ME. I AM NOT JOKING: Thank you, and first off, as you read HERMIONE'S DESIRE, AS JUDGED BY THE POTION IS NOT, AND WILL NEVER , I REPEAT, NEVER, BE A BOY BESIDES HER FATHER. I don't want any trolls, so that is why I am saying this to you. I tried giving hints as to what her desire is, besides bringing back her father is in the last two chapters, as nothing can bring back the dead. Oh and always remember to review, I repeat review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter  
**

xXx

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione called as she entered his office. She knew the password from before, so she was easily able to give it to the gargoyle, and it allowed her to go upstairs and see Professor Dumbledore. She walked towards his large desk and she stood in front of it patiently, with hope lying underneath the surface of her brown eyes.

"Sit down, Miss. Granger," he beckoned, and he did a come forward motion with his hand and his fingers. Hermione nodded her head sharply, and she sat down in front of his desk in the comfortable chair, with her worries running through her system a mile a minute. She thought she had to tell Professor Dumbledore everything, it was a possibility that the school could be in pure danger. She kept tight-lipped and waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak again.

"What is it that you desire from me, Miss. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked with his blue eyes twinkling knowingly. He knew that she would wish to speak about the effects of the potion she had created. Luna Lovegood had recently returned from her travels, bubbling around happily. He knew that the girl was finally settled.

"It's just the potion, it-." She started before she was cut off by the wise professor.

"Ah, yes a marvelous potion it is, completely unpredictable. You see, I made it once, myself," Dumbledore announced, and Hermione's eyes widened. She never thought that Dumbledore would be so driven by desire to do such a thing she did. She hated herself for doing it. It was a mistake, a failure, as proven by her potion's outcome. Of course, it worked out well for Luna and her father. The word father running through her head almost made her cry. Hermione was jealous of everyone with a father, every person who could hug their father, who could play with their father, who could talk with their father, who could be in the same room as their father, who could be scolded by their father, and those who could still be loved by their father.

"Seriously?" She questioned as she gawked unpredictably, her thoughts still mulling over fathers.

"Don't sound so surprised Miss. Granger. Everyone at one point in their lives has been driven by desire and nothing else," he said with a sweet smile, "The effects of that potion were much too irresistible to me too Hermione, so that even an old cook like me wanted to try it out. Desperateness falls on the best of us, if not all of us during one point of our lives."

"What happened when you drank the potion, Professor?" Hermione asked with curiosity biting on her conscience.

"Ah, well, I was able to see acquire a pensieve. With that pensieve that I could not afford before, I was able to finally view memory again to figure out what happened to my sister many years ago," Professor Dumbledore replied and he quietly, almost unnoticeably, sighed.

"You have a sister?" Hermione said, completely shocked. She never pictured Professor Dumbledore being a part of a family, and it suddenly made her feel cold and heartless. It was just impossible for her to think of Professor Dumbledore being a tiny baby or even a young boy. He was always the white-bearded headmaster in her eyes, just like he left his mother's womb that way and that he only grew in years.

"I had a sister, but it's alright Miss. Granger, no need to feel pity towards me. It was many, many years ago Miss. Granger. I had wanted to know for years after it had occurred. Although, I rather wish she were back, as I am sure you know that feeling as well with your father. But this potion can be temperamental, please be careful with it, and as you should very well know, nothing can bring back the dead, Miss. Granger. Many have tried, and all of them had failed. When you are dead, there is no coming back. There may be memories of the dead that can be shown through other types of magic, mainly dark magic, but the only time we will be with them is when we are dead ourselves," Professor Dumbledore warned her through his wise words.

Hermione nodded her head and looked somber. At that moment, she decided it was best to hide from him that she actually took the potion. She did not like it at all, the thought tasted awful on her tongue, but she had to keep his existence a secret. He had something to do with her desire, but she just could not determine what. Professor Dumbledore did say he would rather have his sister back than see a memory. Possibly that horrible boy has something to do with her father…

"Thank you Professor, I will be careful with it," she responded and she quickly pranced out of the headmaster's office. Once she left the gargoyle-guarded staircase she dashed back to the Room of Requirement and instantly regretted leaving Luna alone in there with _him. _

xXx

The scribble of the quill flew over the parchment in a rush. He had left his assignment to the last minute again, but he always got perfect marks. So, it did not matter to him. It was a Slughorn assignment nonetheless, and that man absolutely adored him, as expected.

He looked to his left and saw a mysterious ripple in the air. The chair that was behind the ripple was blocked right down the middle. The ripple was gold and ran straight through the air. It confused him greatly and he reached out to it, but it disappeared as soon as it came. The Slytherin common room remained the same, and he left the ripple off as a mistake in eyesight. Yet, his eyesight is perfect, so it was a mistake by another's magic.

The ripple he had seen seemed as though it was a failed magic attempt. He wanted to find that person, especially if it was a follower of his, and correct them. He had to remind himself that it did not matter.

"Oh Tom," a voiced drawled from behind him. He took a deep breath before her turned around slowly, staring at the annoying girl who would never cease to pester him constantly. Many of the girls at the school adored him, and to keep his image, he had to suffer through it, and put on a kind face. It sadly always made them become flustered, and want more.

"Yes," he answered, holding back his annoyance at Walburga Black's pestering. She always made attempts to flirt with him, more than many of the other girls. She will never understand that he did not, and will never, return those feelings, to anyone even. She was set to marry another anyway, which was good luck for Tom.

"I'm just wondering if you understood the Ancient Runes homework," she said and she ran her hand over his arm, trying to get him to shiver under her touch. Tom wished to roll his eyes at this, but he knew better than to do so.

"Yes," he responded and he stood up from the table in the common room that he was working at. It was better to return to his dormitory anyway to finish the assignment.

"Where are you going Tom?" Walburga shouted after him with a pouty lip. "I need your help!"

"I'm sure you will be able to figure it out, you are a bright girl are you not," Tom replied, knowing very well that Walburga was impeccably stupid, yet he had to keep up his charming act. He could not be bothered helping her though. Walburga huffed, and she walked away towards her gaggle of stupid friends, staring after him. Tom filled with relief, when suddenly the ripple returned, but this time it grew larger and larger into a hole just as fast as it came, and it sucked him straight through.

"Tom!" Walburga screamed as loud as she possibly could. She did not keep her eyes away from him from before. He did not notice that she had been staring at his every movement. She was the first to notice his disappearance and she alerted the rest of the common room who then saw that he was gone, and so the Slytherin Common Room raged in an uproar. While some people were very happy that Riddle had suddenly disappeared into thin air, they showed anger through their false reactions. His Knights never knew relief until this fateful day.

xXx

Hermione had her eyes closed, waiting so desperately for her father to pop out of that hole, that mysterious ripple with everyone's secrets inside it. Soon she felt a fierce poking on her left shoulder. She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes to see Luna poking her excitedly. She took a deep breath and she faced forwards and did not see her father, just a confused looking, but very handsome, teenager. He was tall, but obviously around her age. He had a sculpted, close to perfect face. His hair was black and was a tad messy, probably from being sent through that hole.

Hermione's throat swelled and she started crying as leaned her head on Luna's shoulder, not caring about whomever this boy was. This potion was now a waste to her. The boy looked at her disgustedly.

"Who are you?" He demanded nastily. "Where am I?"

Hermione sniffled, and stated reproachfully, "I could ask you the same, where's my father?"

"Your father?" He spat. "What the bloody hell would I know about your father? I don't even know who you are or why I am here."

"Fine!" She snapped. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Luna Lovegood. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hermione," Luna said wondrously, "Maybe he is your father. Just younger."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've seen younger photos of my father. For Merlin's sake my father's blonde!" Hermione exclaimed with some of her tears flying off of her face and Luna pouted her lip. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Tom Riddle," he answered calmly.

Hermione and Luna's eyes widened in shock. They took short breaths that would not stop and Riddle stared at their reaction, he had only said his name, how could they react this way towards it? They were hyperventilating until Hermione was able to get a hold on herself. She quickly snatched her wand out of her pocket

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and Riddle was disarmed. His face was a look of shock as his wand flew into her left hand and then she conjured a cage and locked Voldemort inside the cage. His face had a look of confused fury.

"What the bloody hell!" Tom shouted angrily. What gave this girl the right to lock him up in a cage. They were going to pay one way or the other.

"Luna I-I have to talk to Dumbledore about this!" Hermione said and she ran to the door in a heap. "Watch him will you."

"I will watch him well!" Luna said cheerfully for she had calmed down as well. She was safe, he was locked in a cage with no door.

"What the hell is going on here? What mad house did I step into?" Voldemort commanded out of Luna.

Luna ignored what he said and asked, "Do you like nargles? Your head seems to be full of them."

They stared at each other for a while. Luna's big doe like eyes stared at him curiously, as his forbidden black eyes pierced through her, scanning her. It was like her was reading her mind. Luna stood up and approached the cage that he was locked inside of, the one Hermione had conjured. She tilted her head as she studied him. Her lips would move around and her eyes would keep creasing as she thought about him. Riddle studied the strange girl, to place it, she was very peculiar. She studied him the same way and he wondered what odd thought she was thinking of in that large head of hers. Possibly about a nargle, whatever the bloody hell that is. He had never seen these people before, but when he said his name, it was as though they became extremely scared, like his Knights went the name Voldemort came up in conversation. The girls seemed to fear him, like he had tortured their lives before. It was impossible, he did not know them. The other girl (Hermione?) caught him when he was not expecting her to attack. Otherwise she would have been sprawled on the floor, unconscious, close to being dead. He was more than angry; there was no doubt to it at all. The blonde girl, Luna he believed, ran her hand through his hair. He pushed her hand away from his head roughly.

"What were you doing?" He snapped.

"Looking for nargles," she responded, and she tried again but he slapped her hand away. He immediately fully disliked her, she was obviously insane. She looked sad as she brought her hand back to her face and started sucking on it to soothe the pain. She turned away from him as she did this. He saw her wand poking out of her pants pocket. He wondered why she was wearing pants; she should be wearing a skirt, like all girls did, it was their proper attire. He shoved that thought away and he quickly snatched the wand from her pocketm and shoved it into his own back pocket. His action went unnoticed by the strange girl, and she turned around again to stare at him.

"Can you please let me out, Luna," Riddle said with a fake gritted smile. He tried his best not to burst out on her. He wanted to get out of the blasted cage. He did have a wand now, but he wanted to wait until that other girl came back to question them both.

"No," Luna said, and the two teenagers stared at each other, remaining silent the rest of the time they had to spend with each other alone.

xXx

The time had gone by revoltingly slowly when Hermione was gone. Riddle had chosen not to speak to Luna, and Luna had also chosen not to speak to Riddle, no matter how much she wanted to grab his hair and snatch some nargles out of it. His hair had been very soft to the touch, no doubt due to the nargles. They fed on split ends. Her wand, unbeknownst to her, was in the pocket of Riddle. He was waiting for the Hermione to finally return before he would use it to bust out of the cage he was locked inside of.

The door to the room opened slowly as the bushy-haired girl entered.

"I'm back, Luna," she said once she entered the room.

"He's not very nice, Hermione. He slapped my hand," Luna stated. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. Honestly, what did Luna expect from the Dark Lord himself. Hermione walked next to Luna and gave her a demeaning look, which Luna did not react to at all.

Then Hermione's head suddenly erupted into a sharp, piercing headache, and she fell to the floor in a heap because of the horrible pain. Luna petted her back, soothing her. She cringed her eyes shut, and Voldemort simply observed the two girls. Her thoughts blasted into white, and she saw a vision of herself murdering young Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra Curse. Her body shook and she screamed from the pain. The pain slowed to a stop and she took deep calming breaths.

"What did you see?" Luna asked, and Tom was extremely curious of these two girls, especially the frumpy bushy-haired one, Hermione.

"Me, killing him," Hermione softly answered, so that only Luna could hear her. Tom was furious that he did not hear what the girl spoke, but his question was soon answered by Luna.

"That's your desire, you have to kill him! The same thing happened to me. It was like the potion was actually speaking to me, through my own head. It really hurt, but it showed me how I could capture the Crumple Horned Snorkack. You will get headaches until you kill him or something else. Mine did not go away until I brought the Crumple Horned Snorkack to my father. It helped me along with my desire!" Luna responded joyfully and very loudly, alarming Voldemort.

The cage then exploded, and Hermione and Luna leapt up from their spots on the ground. Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort who had escaped the confines of the cage she had previously conjured. Luna searched for her wand but could not find it in her pocket.

"My wand!" She shouted. Then she looked up and she noticed that Voldemort was gripping it in his clutches.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted at Hermione, and her wand flew out of her hand into Riddle's. She was defenseless as she stared at Voldemort with pure hate.

"Incarcerous," he said quietly and the two girls were bound with ropes. He walked to Hermione, he bent down and snatched his wand from her back pocket, and whispered in her ear. "Now you will tell me everything sweetheart."

xXx

**Thank you so much for actually reading more story. I'm really happy with the reaction it has gotten from everyone. Eleven reviews isn't a lot, but it is to me since I am just starting out. **

**Thanks again  
**

**-In This Style XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**


End file.
